


It's the way...

by hvhart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvhart/pseuds/hvhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that this is awful but it's just something I quickly threw together... <br/>To quote a douche, 'I'm still learning.'<br/>Very short, kind of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the way...

It was the way you felt consumed by her with just a look  
A striking blue ocean sweeping over a quiet green forest  
It was the way you felt a jump in your heart whenever she spoke your name  
No longer just a title but the girl who fell in love with the stars   
It was the way she challenged you showing you with a passion that there was nothing but fire in her heart   
It was the way she kissed you, like you were fragile but not weak, never weak like you believed those feelings to be  
It was the way she showed you how to love again, to accept it, to let that coiled spring within burst up, up and out until the words were on the tip of your tongue... But you never said them.   
It was the way she knew that you loved her without speaking it aloud apart from where you repeated it in your dreams where she remains to this day  
It was the way you knew, that she was the sun as you were the earth and it made you grow again.


End file.
